


All Powerful Coven vs. One Flirty Owlet

by Drabbles_Of_Writing



Series: Four Years AU [12]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Flirty Luz Noceda, Fluff and Humor, Four Years AU, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gen, How Do I Tag, Human Disaster Luz Noceda, Keene Knows All, Luz really said "no I will not be discreet", Owlet, Thief Luz, tired Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing
Summary: Amity Blight was the leader of an entire team of witches in the Emperor's Coven. The most elite and powerful coven there is.They're bound to pick up on a few things between her and the resident thief, Owlet.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Four Years AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902241
Comments: 24
Kudos: 579





	All Powerful Coven vs. One Flirty Owlet

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a tumblr with more memes & fun facts!  
> https://drabbles-of-writing.tumblr.com/

Amity Blight was quick to gain leadership in her Coven group.

Keene had been the previous leader, but happily gave the title over to the young girl. She was determined to climb as high as she could in the ranks, and even he would admit, he was impressed by her dedication.

And, well, Emperor Belos had commanded it. Nobody knew the true reason why, but Amity seemed very nervous that day.

In total, their group had eleven members. It used to be ten, but a young upstarter by the name Laris had recently joined and was learning the ropes.

From day one, the group had been tasked with one thing; to capture the residents of the Owl House. Specifically the most recent troublemaker, the Owlet.

Of course, there had been many challenges in doing so.

But you don’t get into the most powerful coven in the Boiling Isles without noticing a few things. Well, most people don’t at least.

Like Amity’s sudden drop in capability whenever the Owlet was around.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,”

“No, _listen,”_ Invada insisted, tapping repeatedly at a paper filled with barely-readable conspiracies. “Eda the Owl Lady has a secret network, and the Blight’s are in on it!”

“The Blight’s wouldn’t touch the Owl Lady if it would save their lives,” One of the Coven rolled her eyes. 

“Eh, Amity might,” Another one shrugged, shuffling the cards in his hands. “If she needed to, that is. Or an excuse to see that Owlet,” He added with a smug look.

“I’ve said it once, and I will say it again,” The first one groaned, thunking her head on the table. “Amity would _never_ date someone like that. The Owlet is only doing that flirting to throw her off.”

“And it works,” The second said, his smile unyielding.

“And that’s _another_ thing!” Invada continued. “Amity is in a relationship with that thief, I know it!”

“A crush? Maybe,” The second member admitted. “But actively _dating?_ Yeah, no, there’s no way she’d go that far, let alone without someone noticing.”

Invada groaned, letting their head hang in defeat.

“I’m surrounded by morons,”

“Whatever makes you feel better,” The first one mumbled, taking her dealt cards. “You didn’t put glyphs on these, did you?”

“Did I?” The second one grinned, looking down at his own cards.

“I feel very unsafe right now.”

“Hey, you three!” 

Xena poked her head into the tent, disrupting the beginning of the card game.

“Laris caught the demon dog from the Owl House,” She said, pointing behind her. “We’re heading out to help him and see what we can do with it.”

“Aw, lame,” The second coven member grumbled, standing up.

“Grab a sword or net or something, just in case.” Xena added. “That Owl family gets pretty protective of him.”

“Hostage situation! _Woo!”_ The first one cheered, standing up. 

“Fine, fine. Let’s see how we’ll fail today.” Invada scoffed, rolling their eyes before setting their papers aside.

“That’s the spirit,” Xena teased. “Come on, Laris is bound to explode from excitement soon. Ms. Blight is gonna meet us there.”

“Ms. Blight! Ms. Blight, look! I got him!” Laris said excitedly, waving a struggling King over his head.

“I know, Laris. I see.” Amity sighed, pushing her mask up onto her head. “Very good job. Where did you even find him?”

Laris lit up at the compliment, and Amity could tell under the mask he was grinning from ear-to-ear.

“I found him in the trash,” He said happily.

Amity slowly looked back to King, her face portraying that of indescribable exhaustion from years of confusion.

“Someone threw away a whole cupcake!” King defended, wiggling in the boys grasp. “Eda will come get me, you’ll see!”

“Pray that she doesn’t,” Amity mumbled. “Keene?”

“I doubt Emperor Belos will want much with this guy,” The man beside her shrugged. “Using him as bait seems like an obvious choice. Though we don’t know _who_ will come after him.”

“Either Eda or Luz,” Amity said, gesturing for someone with a net to step forward. “I doubt Lilith will come looking for him.”

“Luz, huh?” Keene smirked down at her. 

“Owlet, Luz, same thing!” Amity grumbled, crossing her arms.

“And it was such a quiet day, too.” Someone in the group complained.

“I don’t want to hear this today, Archie.” Amity called back to them. “Was that Archie?” She squinted.

“I’m right here,” A different coven member in the front raised his hand.

“I can never tell you guys apart with the masks,” Amity sighed, turning back to King and seeing he was struggling and fighting to be put in a net.

“Come on, little guy, just get in,” Laris said, trying to wrap up the demon.

“You’ll never take me alive!” King squeaked before proceeding to bite his hand.

Laris shouted in surprise and jerked back, taking King with him. Laris started waving his hand around, screaming as tried to throw the demon off of him.

Amity and Keene watched with tired eyes, barely reacting as the rest of the group tried to help Laris get the stubborn dog off his hand.

“For once, I _wish_ Lilith would show up.” Amity said after a moment. “Then maybe we could actually get something _done.”_

“Didn’t you capture her last week?” Keene raised a brow.

“For two minutes,” Amity shook her head. “Eda was there, too. That’s why we barely had her.”

“I always miss the best stuff when I go on break,” Keene scoffed.

“At least you can _have_ breaks.” Amity muttered.

“Get him off!” Laris shouted as someone grabbed King and tried to yank him off the young Coven members hand.

“Try the horns,” Amity called. “And pull up.”

They did so, and King’s grip loosened before he popped off, leaving Laris weeping about his bitten and bleeding hand.

“You dirty double-crosser!” King growled.

“Someone please fix Laris’s hand.” Amity sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “He’ll be fine, but I don’t want him bleeding everywhere.”

“Alright, you little twerp, you’re gonna get it,” Xena growled, looking ready to throw a punch.

“Xena,” Keene and Amity warned at the same time.

“You’re both no fun,” Xena grumbled, stepping back and letting the other coven member hold King a good distance away from them.

“Okay, everyone just relax,” Amity held out her hands. “We have to prepare for an inevitable rescue mission. Someone go get those weird taser things back at camp I wanna try those out--”

_“Incoming!”_

A sharp breeze rustled Amity’s hair as something shot right over her head, too close for comfort.

Amity sighed with a smile, pulling down her mask as everyone scattered, dodging the owl-masked figure on her staff.

“Right on time.”

An arrow was fired in the sky and whizzed right by the Owlet. She was standing on her staff, crouched as she skimmed the heads of the coven.

“Everyone, fall in!” Keene shouted, rushing to the crowd. “Who still has nets? Did anyone bring a sword?”

“I’ve got Laris!” Someone shouted, pulling up the boy under his arms and dragging him out of the main area, right outside of the marketplace.

The Owlet paused in the air, searching the group for a few beats.

Her mask's large eyes paused on a figure in the back.

“Luz! Luz!” King waved his paws around from where Archie was holding him in his net. “I’m down here!”

The Owlet swooped low over the crowd, crouching even lower with one of her hands gripping the staff. 

A net was thrown, and the Owlet flipped her staff higher to dodge it. The wind breezed as she soared right over and past King. She gave a dive before suddenly screeching to a halt over the figure. She hovered just a few feet in the air, nearly laying on her staff now.

The Owlet broke into a wide grin.

“Hey, Amity,” She said slyly.

Amity stared up at the Owlet for a couple of seconds.

 _“Seriously?”_ She sighed.

Another arrow was fired, barely missing the Owlet’s shoulder. She finally looked back and rose higher into the air, her staff slanted upwards and hanging on by one hand, feet still placed firmly on the wood.

“Always love a good party,” The Owlet grinned. “Sorry to crash it.”

“Get the nets!” Archie commanded, stepping back and holding King closer. “Who brought those arrows?”

Invada hopped onto an abandoned stand and readied their bow. The Owlet threw a glyph from her capes pockets on the ground, and a massive tree sprung up instantly.

The arrows hit the tree and Owlet shot out from behind it, heading straight for Archie.

“Archie, move!” Amity shouted.

The man jumped to the side just in time, hitting the dirt and nearly crushing King underneath him.

The Owlet, who had very obviously not been prepared before arriving, tried to skid her staff to a sudden stop.

She crashed right into a closed stand, tearing off the cloth roof and falling behind the wooden counter in front of it.

Amity and Keene rushed to the stand, some other Coven member helping Archie to his feet.

The two peered over the counter, spotting the Owlet laying in a tangle of limbs and random junk. She jerked her head up before crashing back into the pile.

They shared a look with each other, though it was impossible for either of them to determine the others expression underneath the mask.

“This just isn’t my day,” The Owlet grumbled.

_“I got her!”_

Amity and Keene were shoved out of the way as Xena came barreling through, wielding a sword she had taken with her, of course.

The Owlet yelped and rolled to the side, missing the sword clashing with a tangle of junk.

“Que demonios, are you _trying_ to kill me?” She squawked, scampering to her feet and dodging another swipe.

“Xena!” Amity scolded, though Keene did quickly pull her back. “We want her _alive!”_

“Like she couldn’t take on a challenge,” Xena replied, swinging at the Owlet once more.

The Owlet withdrew multiple ice glyphs and tossed one on the ground, letting the sword hit it. She took the momentary distraction and ran around the coven member, throwing the other glyphs onto the ground and activating them, trapping Xena in a cage of ice spikes in mere moments.

“Unfair!” Xena growled, struggling in her cold prison.

“And _that’s_ why you don’t challenge the most powerful human in the Isles,” The Owlet taunted, standing just out of reach of the trapped coven member.

“You’re the _only_ human in the Isles,” Invada grumbled, barely audible across the clearing and reloading another arrow.

“My point still stands.” The Owlet shrugged, carelessly stepping to the side as an arrow was shot and hit the ground behind her.

“I’m too tired for this,” Amity mumbled. “Surround her! Archie, you stay back.”

“Course, ma’am!” Archie nodded, slinging the net over his back and causing King to flail.

“Oh, giving a bit more of a challenge today, I see.” Owlet smirked, turning casually as the remaining guards rushed to get in a circle around the human, including Keene.

“Shut up and let us just get you in a cage for five seconds,” Amity muttered. “I need to prove a point.”

“Is this about our conversation earlier?” Keene glanced back.

“What do you _think,_ Keene?”

“Now I’m curious,” The Owlet said, leaning on her staff. “Would you mind sharing with the class, Ami?”

Amity stared at her for a moment, her expression, thankfully, hidden.

Keene, however, you could _tell_ looked smug.

Amity raised her hand and summoned her staff. The moment she did, she slammed the end of it on the ground.

On the signal, the guards pounced on the Owlet.

The Owlet barely had a second to react before she was being crushed and trampled. She lost her staff in the chaos, as well as her palisman.

A net was thrown over her head and the human jerked, pulling out glyphs from behind her hood and darting up, jolting many of the guards trying to hold her down.

Her hand lit ablaze as she activated a fire glyph and burned a hole in the net. She swung the fire out in a circle, startling the guards back, singing their masks and capes to those who didn’t move fast enough.

She threw the fire aside, letting it die out as she withdrew smoke glyphs with both hands, both of them activating at the same time and giving the illusion her hands were made of the smoke itself.

The smoke grew in a flash, and the guards were lost in it, coughing. 

A spike of ice shot up from the middle of the smoke, with the Owlet standing on top.

She jumped off the second she was high enough to avoid the smoke. Her snowy owl palisman flew up to her, holding the staff in her talons.

The Owlet grabbed the staff as she fell, swinging onto it with a cheer.

“You’ll have to try harder than tha--”

An abomination rose before her, far bigger than their regular height. The Owlet gaped, caught off guard by the sight.

The abomination smacked her out of the sky, sending her right into the dirt. Her staff slipped from her fingers once more and lay a few inches away.

“That's a bruised rib cage,” The Owlet wheezed from where she lay on the ground, sitting up and rubbing at her head.

There was a sharp hiss and the Owlet jerked her head up, finding herself face-to-face with Amity’s angry palisman, Fang.

The cobra palisman was still attached to his staff, a staff which Amity herself was holding, pointing directly at the thief's face.

The Owlet blinked up at her, surprised for a moment before breaking into a wide grin.

“Sup,” She greeted, leaning back on one hand. “You come here often?”

Amity faltered briefly, her staff falling slightly before she shook her head and raised it up again.

“Do you have to do this _every_ time?” She huffed.

“Yes,” The Owlet said simply. “Though I must admit, you’re a touch more aggressive today.”

“Don’t even start,” Amity growled, and her cobra's hood flared.

“That bad, huh?” The Owlet continued to tease. “Was it about me again?” She jived.

Amity tore back, speaking in quick, intelligible words, causing the Owlet’s smile to only grow.

“Ms. Blight,” Keene called, trying to pull Xena out of her ice prison as the rest of the guard were regaining their senses. “Please flirt in your own time, will you?”

 _“Keene_ we _just_ talked about this!” Amity shouted, her staff completely lowered as she whirled to presumably glare at the man through her mask.

“My point still stands,”

The Owlet took the distraction and surged up, grasping her staff. She swung it like a golf club, knocking Amity’s own staff away and startling her.

In one fell swoop, the Owlet hopped onto her staff, standing once more, and flew right by Amity. She lifted her hand and grabbed her mask, tugging it off, knocking her hood down as well.

“Hey!” Amity exclaimed, whirling around as the Owlet flew high into the air, waving the beaked mask around.

“I’ll give it to you later,” The Owlet promised. “You seemed like you could use some excitement today.” She smiled, tucking the mask under her arm.

“Why do I put up with you?” Amity growled, her flushed face prominent as her ears flicked back.

“I can think of a few reasons,” The Owlet teased, relishing in the playful eye roll Amity gave her.

“I’m still here!” King shouted, struggling in his net. “Don’t forget about me!”

“Oh, right,” The Owlet blinked, banking downwards.

The coven members ducked, avoiding a harsh whack to the head as the Owlet aimed straight for Archie.

The guard braced himself, setting down the net holding King behind him and standing tense.

The Owlet instead swerved around him in a _very_ sharp turn, snatching up the net with King inside and darting back into the sky.

“Wha--but--” Archie looked around, completely shocked.

“Better luck next time!” The Owlet called, hovering her staff high in the air and standing on it. 

She let the net fall away, and King pulled himself onto her shoulders, tail lashing grumpily.

“The things I deal with,” Amity mumbled, standing with the rest of the coven as they looked up and watched the Owlet, with Invada still trying to fire another arrow.

“Well, this was fun, but I best be going.” The Owlet said, throwing out a wind glyph to send the arrow off in a different direction.

“Till next time, Ami.” Luz winked, giving a dramatic twirl and taking her mask off during her bow, revealing a mischievous expression.

“See? _See?”_ Invada shouted, pointing at the Owlet as they looked in the direction of the two guards they were bugging earlier.

“Can it, Vada,” One of them sighed.

With that, the Owlet placed her mask back on and shot away, nearly throwing King off with the whiplash. 

The guards watched her vanish among the buildings of Bonesborugh, all silent for a few moments.

“You don’t get crushes, huh?” Keene finally said, looking back towards Amity.

“Keene I will _end_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHH I felt bad about not giving you guys anything for like 3 days so here you go. I promise I'm working on one soon but I need Break.
> 
> Why was Amity extra hard on Luz today, you ask? Because Keene was bugging that she was totally head-over-heels for the criminal and she decided "today I will be dramatic but only to prove a Point"


End file.
